Jack doing something terrible
by IantoLover54
Summary: I thought this would be a good time and place to back fire on Jack Harkness, although he hasnt traveled with the Doctor and Donna. Donna has always liked him, and seeing the actual Captain, she regrets it.


_ Jack had slept with every companion, The Doctor had traveled with, also Torchwood; so i thought that it should back fire on him, with Donna._

Donna sat up quickly, she pulled the covers over her chest more willingly, looking down at the bed beside her, and she was pantering hard, her heart thumping against her chest. Looking into the covers she let a small squeal, blinking a couple of times, peering down once more and seeing Captain Jack Harkness in her bed. Donna began to mumble words over to herself, she watched him for a second, seeing how peaceful and naked he was "we couldn't... No... Not Jack" she whispered wiry to herself. Donna jumped to a knock on the door "Donna, are you ready, i don't know about you but im bloody hungry" called the Doctor, outside; leaning against the door.

Jack tossed to his other side. Donna peered over seeing he was still asleep, she sighed with relief, slowly climbing from the bed covers, taking hold of her dressing gown "Donna... You awake yet?" he asked annoyed. Donna wrapped herself tightly and opened the door, only a crack. She slid herself through smiling nervously to the Doctor.

He rose a brow in frustration, his chocolate eyes knew something was up, something Donna was hiding "Donna... is Jack in your bed?" he asked, leaning against the side wall.

Donna shook her head quickly, looking from the Doctor than the door, swallowing nervously "No... no course he isn't" she lied, passing the Doctor, towards the steps. Her feet making a light tapping sound as she quickly made herself down.

The Doctor dug his hands into his suit pockets, swaying side to side slowly, following Donna a cheeky smirk upon his face "he is isn't he?" letting a small chuckle "you had sex with the Captain" winking at Donna as she snapped her head.

"No i never..." she huffed, wrapping her gown around her, sitting herself into the Captain chair. Donna took a deep breath, ignoring the Doctor, whom began to tease her with remark comments.

Jack watched Donna and the Doctor arguing, leaning on the railing just in his boxers. He sighed when Donna was disagreed the fact they had sex, leaning his chin on his arms, staring down at her stomach. Jack knew they didn't wear protection and it didn't seem to kick in Donna, or she didn't know.

The Doctor left Donna to get her some breakfast; she slowly got herself up walking up the small steps, wanting a word with Jack, about the night before.

As soon as Donna reached the stairs Jack grabbed her arm leaning Donna on the railing "you're as bad as Ianto" he hissed, pressing his hand onto her stomach. He looked down then back up "Donna... "He paused.

"Jack... What else could i say 'Ohh yeah Doctor by the way, Jack and i are shagging for Britain'... It was only a one off... and i was drunk, so accept it" she replied in a hiss, pulling from his grip, passing him to her bedroom.

Jack swallowed hard, his hand sliding from her stomach, closing his eyes from a brief second, sighing gently. Snapping his head up when hearing small but deep steps towards him "I knew it... you two" cheekily smiled the Doctor, with a tray of food, realising Donna wasn't sitting in the chair. Jack sighed loudly "its more complicated than that" hissed Jack, snapping his head to the Doctor glaring then the floor once more. The Doctor frowned deeply, tilting his head. He placed the tray onto the floor lifting Jacks chin lightly "than tell me?" he whispered. Jack knew he could trust the Doctor, but what he was going to say he didn't know. Turning him to face the powerful man he swallowed deep "i didn't wear protection.... I came in her" he muttered under his breath.

The Doctor stood there in shock "you've got her pregnant?" He shouted, running a hand through his hair, chuckling lightly "god what is her mum going to say about this" he muttered towards himself.

Jack tapped his arm softly "shhh... she doesn't know" he whispered. But Donna now knew, she was standing by her door, it was already cracked, and hearing what the Doctor said, she swallowed hard, looking down to her stomach. Taking deep breaths she knew she couldn't keep it, closing her eyes, a small tear sliding down her face she knew what she had to do.


End file.
